Revenge is Sweet
by HANNAHheartsDC
Summary: Ginny had Harry, but then Cho swooped down and took him faster than anyone could say 'Sabotage.' Now Ginny is doing all she can to win Harry Potter's heart back. Song Ginny sings is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift.


Disclamer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING SONG BELONGS TO TAYLOR SWIFT THE ONLY THING IS MINE IS HARPER!

**Anything written in bold is song lyrics**

Ginny Weasley was never one to hate anyone, but she sure hated a few people. One obvious person was Voldemort and all of his bastards who followed him. They were pure evil, and young Voldie had made her set all of the muggleborns in danger during her first year of Hogwarts. She also hated Draco Malfoy, who didn't follow Voldemort yet, but he will in time. Finally, the last person she hated was Cho Chang.

Cho was the prettiest girl at school, and she was quite smart. Although Ginny wasn't jealous of her looks or knowledge, she was jealous of who her boyfriend was; Harry Potter. Harry and Ginny had dated over the summer, but then Cho took her chance when school had started. She took the thing that meant most to Ginny; Harry.

Ginny would often see Cho flouncing around Harry like he was a shiny, new toy that she had won. She often wondered why Harry could ever like someone like her. She had a reputation of having sex with every guy that was fourth year or older. So when Ginny would see them together she would come back to the common room and then go find Harper, her best friend, the one who's not Hermione.

Harper knew all of the right things to say, just not always at the right time. She knew what Harry had meant to Ginny, and she believed that they needed to be together. For she didn't like Cho any more than Ginny did. Harper would often calm down Ginny so she wouldn't do anything drastic, but one night during the fall Ginny had snapped. She was so pissed off at Cho she had started to break everything in close proximity to her. After she calmed down, she explained what made her this way. She only said one word, but it explained everything.

"Cho."

Harper had told her that she needed her revenge, but like always, she was one step ahead. Ginny had a plan, and it was brilliant.

The beginning of her plan was simple, get into the Ravenclaw tower. With a friend like Luna Lovegood that task should be simple.

When the two friends had gotten to the tower during their free period, they stormed up to 7th year Girl's Dormitory. Cho's stuff was easy to find; the only one with pink everything, that could still look horny. Ginny insisted that she would do the honors of stealing and ruining Cho's wardrobe. Next, Ginny and Harper headed to the shower room. They took her shampoo and replaced it with pink hair dye. The joy of ruining Cho's prized possessions was etched on Ginny's face. She was imagining the look of pure horror when Cho realized that she didn't have any clothes to wear and her sleek, black hair had turned pink.

Harper had to push Ginny out of the tower before the period ended and too much damage had occurred. The pair had barely made it in time for Transfiguration. That was a good thing too because Professor McGonagall was going to take house points for tardiness even though they were in her own house.

The rest of the day went by slowly because of the anticipation for tomorrow. Not only was it a Halloween that fell on a Saturday, but Cho was going to have the embarrassment of a lifetime. Although when they woke up from the alarm clock's obnoxious beeping not a high-pitched scream coming from the Ravenclaw tower, one of them knew something was wrong. Harper was the first out of bed then pulled Ginny out as quickly as she could. They quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room in 10 minutes flat. Down in the common room they met up with the Trio. Ginny was surprised to see them the way they were. Not only Ron and Hermione weren't fighting, but Harry was in a down-right nervous wreck. Well at least that what it looked like to Ginny, she couldn't tell you what was bugging him, but she hoped he was upset with Cho.

Hermione quickly saw Ginny and Harper and invited them to walk down to breakfast with them. Accepting the offer, Ginny walked over to Hermione, with Harper right on her trail, and started to talk about the potions essay Hermione had promised to help her with. Hermione obviously excited about the conversation related to school work, started to talk about why it's important to know why Doxy poison is beneficial to a Wolfsbang potion.

When they got to the Great Hall, a loud screech could be heard all the way to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Harry! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you for 15 minutes! What kind of boyfriend makes their girlfriend wait for them? Wait! What were you doing with _her?_" Cho, who was completely unscathed by yesterday's episode of revenge, was now glaring at Ginny who had now sat down by Harper. "I'm sorry, Cho. The alarm didn't go off this morning, and Hermione had to come and wake us up. It was my fault that I wasn't here earlier. I was a bad boyfriend to you." Harry apologized, completely ignoring Cho's last question. "Well as long as you realize what you did was wrong. Well anyway you should come and sit with me at my table to make up for what you did." Harry, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he already was with Cho, silently agreed.

Ginny who was watching the whole scene, was in a rage. What a bitch! The girl had enough nerve to call out Harry for something as silly as oversleeping, but then making it seem like he was a terrible person for it! Then he had taken the blame for it like he was! Cho, who looked even more fabulous than ever, had somehow avoided the pink hair dye and gotten her vintage clothing back into perfect condition, and had yet again, gotten her way.

Ginny was still watching the pair, with Cho rubbing herself all over Harry, actually she was pretty much sitting on his lap. It was obvious to Ginny that Harry was feeling uncomfortable in his position, and was trying to make the slut stop. But Cho was persistent and kept on giving him kisses on the cheek and whispering in his ear. Harry finally gave up and let Cho do whatever she wanted, and giving Cho what she wants is never a good thing. Unable to watch the scene in front of her, Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall, but not after she saw the satisfactory look on Cho's face.

Ginny stormed back to the Girl's Dormitory where she jumped onto her bed and started to sob. Ginny was sick and tired of what this girl thought she could do. She thinks she is better than any other girl, that she is perfect, and that she is what every guy would ever want. She thinks that she is so much better than me!

Ginny felt a pair of arms slip around her, and she thanked Harper for always being there for her. She never judged her if she was crying, she only supported her and held her till Ginny stopped weeping. When Ginny finally could speak again she apologized to Harper for having to see her like this.

"What? Ginny you need to cry. I was worried that you would just hold all of these feelings in and do something drastic. Revenge, darling, should be sweet not sour." Ginny laughed, "That doesn't make sense, but thanks anyway. You're an amazing friend." "Yeah, I know I am." Ginny laughed at this, "but from one amazing friend to another, sometimes you need some revenge to make the world whole."

Ginny thought about that. "Can I be alone for right now? I think I know what I'm going to do. I just need time to think about it." "Ok. I'll leave you alone; just remember I will always be here for you." "I'll keep that in mind, Bye Harper" "Bye Ginny, good luck." "Thanks." And with that, Ginny began to write.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

It was now time for the Halloween Feast to begin, and Ginny and Harper were still in the Girl's Dormitory getting prepared for that night. "I'm sure. If I do nothing she will always think she is the better one. She will always think she won, when really she didn't." "True, but do you think this is the right thing to do?" "Harper, it's the only thing I can do. Otherwise she will just keep on ruining my life." "Ok. I believe in you, Ginny. You are the better one." On that note, the two left to the feast in hope this was the last time Cho would think that she had won.

The two sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, waiting for their revenge. Harper's excitement was quite noticeable as she was bouncing up and down in her seat the entire time, while Ginny was too nervous to eat. She kept thinking the entire time that she would end up embarrassing herself. What if she wasn't good at singing? What if they laughed at her? But it was too late because her feet started to move on their own accord and she was standing in front of everyone with a microphone stand in front of her. There was an awkward silence before she started with her eyes laying on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho. They were all staring at her wondering what she was doing. Then the words left her mouth, staring at Cho the entire time.

"**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

The music had started to play, and the whole school would hear what she had written that day.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**

**And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

Ginny was getting looks that said "What is she doing?" but she didn't care, she had to get her message across.

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

She gave a glare to Cho, which might have even impressed her. It was time that she learned what you do can come back to haunt you. Karma's a bitch, she would know.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, Whoa**

Ginny got some teachers to react to that last line. Oh well, if she was in trouble later she really don't care anymore.

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**

**Won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha**

Ginny could tell sheI was winning some people over, mainly girls. They were the same girls who have been hurt by Cho's ways and thought they were impressed by her doing something to stop her; Hermione was impressed. So the red-head decided to get more into the performance, it couldn't hurt right?

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**

**And, she thinks I'm psycho**

**Cause I like to rhyme her name with things **(hoe)**,**

Ginny had walked down the center aisle of the Great Hall approximately where Harry and Cho were sitting. Perfect.

**But Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**They didn't teach you that in prep school**

**So it's up to me**

**That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

That verse was her favorite. It slapped Cho in the face getting someone to fight back in this war. She also just realized that this battle wasn't over yet; Ginny still had more to sing. She looked over at Harry too; he had shock written all over his face. Oh well.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, Whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**

**Won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha**

Ginny was standing on the Gryffindor Table for a while now. Dancing and singing with all eyes on her; center of attention for once, not Cho.

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**

**You might have him, but haven't you heard**

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey**

**You might have him, but I always get the last word**

**Whoa**

She was looking at Cho the entire time while singing this; neither one of them wanting to break eye contact. Ginny's feet moved on their own accord again because she started to move towards the Ravenclaw Table, and then stood on that.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, Whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, Whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find**

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground**

**Won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind,**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge,**

There she was standing in front of Cho, giving her what she deserved. Giving her the revenge that needed to be given. Singing her the words girls everywhere always wanted to curse into her face.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**Cause I don't think you do, Oh**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**

Take that Bitch!

**Let's hear the applause**

**C'mon show me how much better you are**

**See you deserve some applause**

**Cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

There was a brief silence after Ginny finished, standing on top of the Ravenclaw Table, she got a standing ovation. Everyone seemed to be cheering for her; even Slytherins had gotten up and started to clap. Ginny's eyes finally wandered over to the Gryffindor Table to see Harry who was standing and clapping for her too. Ginny's heart was soaring above the sky, and she hoped Harry would take care of Cho later. The adrenaline rush had finally cooled down, so Ginny stepped down from the table took a bow then headed off towards the exit, with Harper right on her trail.

She had never felt so good in her life.

"Ginny that was brilliant!" "Thank you, Harper" "You won!"

"No she didn't." A voice had said, Cho. "I always win, she is in second place, but I'm still in first." "Aren't you mad at me?" Ginny butted in. "Of course I am, Bitch! Why wouldn't I be? You humiliated me in front of the entire school! You are a Psycho! Name one thing that you can rhyme my name with!"

"Let's see, there is a ton of them! First is hoe, which you are. Then there is Foe, or enemy which we are. Thirdly is No, which we often have to tell you because you go too far. Lastly is go, which you should do right about now!"

"Make me, Bitch!" "Believe me I will!" Harry just had to come out of the Great Hall then, Ginny would've won.

"Break it up, Cho stop it!"

"What did you just say to me, Harry? Boyfriends aren't supposed to be demanding!"

"Well girlfriends aren't supposed to be bossy brats who have to have everything there way!"

"Whatever, you were always a lousy boyfriend." "Ex." "Excuse me?" Ex, ex-boyfriend. We are no longer dating Cho, goodbye."

Cho stood there stunned, she had never been dumped before, she had always been the dumper. She stood there just staring at the spot Harry just vacated. Cho had turned to Ginny, "See what you did! You did something to him to change his mind!" "No, I made him realize what a bitch you are! Bye Cho!" Ginny and Harper left Cho standing in the Entrance Hall, gaping at them.

On the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny got many 'Congratulations!' and 'You did amazing's!' Once they crawled through the portrait hole, they found Harry standing there waiting for them. "I'll leave you two alone," Harper said. Harper quickly dashed up the stairs leaving and awkward silence with Harry and Ginny.

After what felt like hours Ginny spoke, "Are you mad at me?" "I am mad," Ginny looked down at her feet at this. "Not at you! Ginny I can't ever be mad at you. I'm actually quite happy that you got me out of that disaster of a relationship." "So if you're not mad at me, then who are you mad at?"

"Myself and Cho, but mainly myself, for letting Cho have her way for too long. And for not paying more attention to someone else." "Paying more attention to whom? Do I know that person?" "You know her very well actually." The common room had gotten to be almost full now, and every single person had their eyes on them. "In fact," Harry continued, "You know her about as much as I know myself." "Now do I, and why, may I ask, you want to pay more attention to Harper?" Harry laughed at this as he took a step closer to me, "I'm sure Harper is a very lovely girl, but I want to know you a little better Ginny. I'm sorry that I didn't pay more attention." "It wasn't your fault, Cho just came in and ruined everything." "You see the thing is I let her. I let her ruin everything we ever had, and I don't know if we can ever have that back." "What did we ever have, Harry?" "We had us and our relationship. I know that you know we had something over the summer, but then I ruined it. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. I know I wouldn't. I-" "Oh shut up Harry." And right then and there Ginny planted a kiss on Harry, making him shut up. Then Harry was kissing her back, not even realizing that the entire Gryffindor House was watching the pair.

They were oblivious, but it didn't matter they had what they had wanted. Ginny had also learned something important that day that she wasn't planning on forgetting anytime soon.

Revenge is sweet.

A/N- ok I hope you liked it and please Review, they always make my day because then I know someone has read it.


End file.
